<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showing Admiration by RaeNic18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499858">Showing Admiration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18'>RaeNic18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Soft Ushijima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a lovely drabble about Ushijima trying to be a bit more affectionate towards you and admiring everything about you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showing Admiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>If someone thinks that this big soft guy is incapable of love then they are truly mistaken. And you know this for a fact. You know that Ushijima loves you, what he does around you makes that perfectly clear. His love language definitely leans closer to physical touch or affection. He might not like to show it around in public, because well, you’re in public and it’s rude for everyone else. Not everyone wants to see you making out or groping each other. Ushijima just isn’t that kinda guy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But recently, something has changed. Sure he’s still a gentleman when you’re out and about. Opening doors for you, pulling out your chair when you go to a restaurant, or doing things you want to do. Hell, this man even goes clothes shopping with you and gives you feedback about it (which you love because he’s so blunt and he won’t lie and tell you something looks good on you when it doesn’t work for your body).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That being said, when you’re alone together, some other things are happening. Especially when you’re asleep. This being because he can freely explore with what he feels comfortable with. Without feeling judged or nagged about it. Though he knows that you’d never judge him, but he’s still insecure about it, because it’s just never been something that mattered to him so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Being with you for a while now, he realizes that he wants to do all the things you do. He wants to show you how much he truly loves you even more than he already is. Sure you both cuddle and there are kisses and some sexy nights. But Ushijima wants to be a bit more affectionate towards you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He has started with a few things. When you’re sleeping he’ll move his fingertip to your face, lightly tracing the features of your soft and relaxed face. Gliding along your eyebrows, down your nose, along the outline of your lips, and accentuating your cheeks. He loves the way your skin feels against the pad of his finger. He can’t explain the feeling when he’s looking at you like this. How his chest tightens and it feels like his heart is fluttering like crazy. But he continues to do it because he likes the feeling that is occurring inside him with this touch. And the way that you’re nuzzling against his finger, in your sleep, is just too precious. He can’t move his fingers from your face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he starts to feel more comfortable with admiring you with the touch of his finger, he goes to moving his lips to softly brush against your temple. Though the man tenses up when you move in your sleep from the feeling. But when you relax again he places a full on soft kiss the to the side of your head. Also continuing to admire how you look. How beautiful you are to him. How lucky he is to even have you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then after, his words will leave his lips without even realizing it until they’ve already been said, “You’re so beautiful.” But it’s barely audible as it’s even more soft than a whisper. He’d always tell you little things that he loves about you when you’re asleep. Building up the courage to actually tell those exact words to you when you wake up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he sees your eyes open and look at him with those adorable sleepy eyes. He can’t help the slight curve to his lips as he smiles at you. His own green eyes full of love and admiration for you. You can see these emotions clearly when you look into his eyes. Your hand slowly comes up to cup his cheek lightly before you nuzzle your nose against his. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He closes his eyes and leans into you, truly loving how close he can be with you. With someone he loves most in life. Then as he opens his eyes he takes a moment before whispering, “Good morning, beautiful.” his low husky voice just a mere whisper but it’s full of love. He doesn’t even realize his hand fingers are still on your face, tracing your skin slowly and gently. Eyes locked together after he speaks. A soft blush covers his cheeks and in that moment when he sees that you’re smiling, blushing at him, and leaning into his touch more, he can’t help but fall even more in love with you than when he first saw you.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>